Reputation
A faction's Reputation with another faction is the result of a large number of factors and actions it may have performed in the past. The Ghosts of Retribution's Reputation can be seen under Current Chapter status. Standard Every faction will have one of the following grades of Reputation, listed from most positive to most negative: *'Allies' - Allied factions are stalwart friends who will readily stand by one another in times of war and do favours without expection of payment (though it would of course be appreciated). *'Love' - Essentially a less official version of Allies. A faction with this Reputation grade will have a very strong sense of duty and support towards the faction they love, this could vary from deep respect to near-fanaticism. *'Friendly' - A faction with this Reputation grade can be counted on to welcome with open arms and will be willing to render minor assistance where needed. More serious help such as military backing would require compensation, but Friendly factions would ask for less in return than most. *'Acquainted' - Factions with this grade are ones that have simply had an amicable meeting. Acquainted Factions can be contacted at will and have a slightly increased measure of trust towards each other. Mutually beneficial endeavours will be willingly joined, but compensation will be expected for any kind of meaningful and non-mutual assistance. *'None' - Factions with no Reputation grade have either never been encountered or are straddling the line between positive and negative opinion. This may be because there have been both positive and negative interactions with the faction or that any meetings have been so fleeting that they gave no chance to forge an opinion at all. *'Unliked '- Factions with this grade are unlikely to offer direct assistance of any kind except for compensation, but they would be more than willing to put their dislike aside if cooperation was required for the greater good. *'Contempt' - Such a grade is earned when the faction has been threatened or otherwise gravely insulted by the actions of another. Only significant payment has a chance of gaining the assistance of a faction with a grade of Contempt, and only dire circumstances would convince them to work together. *'Hatred' - Though unlikely to engage in open violence, factions with this grade will usually always refuse to help except for the most obscene compensation. They will be have an openly hostile attitude and will refuse to show the typical manners that would be expected between Imperial factions. These factions would only take to battle alongside each other if their survival depended on it, and even then direct cooperation on the battlefield is unlikely. They are also more likely to allign themselves with Factions that are Enemies of those they Hate. *'Enemies' - These factions would gleefully spill each other's blood if not for the Imperial Laws against such actions. But still would do everything they could to hinder and inconvenience their Enemy, be it through legal action or political pressure. They would never help each other, and if some apocalyptic invasion threatened to destroy both they would attempt to sacrifice the other faction to save themselves. Other These are less common Reputation grades that override the faction's standard grade, and are usually only attained through particular interactions. Due to the massive number of possibilities when meeting other factions, this list is by no means exhaustive: *'Indebted (Positive)' - Indebted factions are ones which have pledged some manner of tribute in return for a service rendered in the past. The nature of the debt varies from case to case, but once it has been paid the planet will shift to one of the standard positive grades of Reputation, depending on what happened to cause the debt and events in the interim. These things would also define interactions during the interim. *'Benevolent (Positive)' - A faction with this Reputation grade sees the source of it as a paragon of justice and mercy. The good rejoice their coming, the evil curse their name, and everyone knows their actions are the righteous will of the Emperor himself. *'Distrust (Negative)' - A grade earned by showing duplicitous or suspicious behavior that was not severe enough to warrant Contempt or Hatred. Factions with this grade will in general act the same as one with no grade at all, but will harbour suspicion towards the other faction and will not trust them with any control over their own forces or resources. *'Vassals/Vassals of... (Neutral) '- This grade indicates the pledged or oathed alliegence of one faction to another. *'Emperor's Judgement (Neutral) '- Indicates a grim reputation as merciless enforcers of Imperial Justice. The faction will treat the source of the reputation with greater respect and greater fear. Category:Meta